Akatsuki,Teenage Band Of High Schoolers
by YinMochizuki
Summary: What happens when a bunch of insane girls attend the same high school as the Akatsuki? Hell brakes loose. When an insane group of friends find that everyone's scared of a bunch of un-ordinary teens,despite the warning given,Pro decides to make the first move. Oc pairings(so far) ProxKuzu,KeixIta,ZurixHidan,JobyxTobi and more


**MusicLovinPunkOtaku:** Daughteeeeer!

**WeasleLovingOtaku:** Motheeeeer!

**MusicLovinPunkOtaku:** Hey, you still have those mini speakers you brought three weeks before graduation? When we started to dance to random crap at Social Studies? And all hell broke loose?

**WeasleLovingOtaku:** Yeah, of course I do! Why?

**MusicLovinPunkOtaku:** Oh, you know why

**WeasleLovingOtaku:** Dancing like idiots on the first day of school?

**MusicLovinPunkOtaku:** Yup

**WeasleLovingOtaku:** First thing in the morning when everyone's present?

**MusicLovinPunkOtaku:** Most likely

**WeasleLovingOtaku:** Detention?

**MusicLovinPunkOtaku:** Maybe, not too likely

**WeasleLovingOtaku:** Bring it on! I accept your challenge!

**MusicLovinPunkOtaku:** XD don't forget, ok? Gotta go, my bed's calling me over, night!

**WeasleLovingOtaku:** I won't lol night!

With our little plan having been made, I turned off my laptop & went straight to bed. It was 12:45am so I was kinda tired, but anxious to see my friends again. I closed my eyes & drifted into a deep...deep...slumber...

_'Riiiiiiing'_

...

_'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing'_

...

_'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!'_

"...Jashin forsaken phone..." I picked up the source of the annoying noise while tiredly cursing under my breath. I lifted my head from the comforts of my pillow so I could turn off the alarm I set on my phone."Shit, I'm gonna be late!" I shouted as I dashed to my closet in search for my uniform. The uniform consisted of a white polo shirt, a gray vest, and a gray skirt with white and thin red lines forming a square pattern. Kinda gloomy, but I don't mind. I actually liked it. Any weasel, I only have 15 minutes to get ready before the bus leaves me. Oh the joys of the first day of school...NOT! My short yet fun summer vacation was over and now I started a new school year at Leonides Morales High School. Starting today, a brand new hell began. For three years I'd be attending this hell hole. And yes, I meant three, not four years. Here, one is considered a high schooler in the 10th grade.

I found myself to be almost ready when i finished brushing my curly hair. I put my glasses on & checked for anything I could b missing. "Well, I'm ready to go. Hope I took everyth-" I stopped midsentence when I heard the bus already stopping. I took my bag and ran out of the house."See ya later mom!" As I got on the bus, I could feel her eyes staring at me from the kitchen window. Finding a seat wasn't very difficult, since no more than fifteen students rode the same bus. It's like a twelve minute drive from my house to school, but since dad's too lazy and mom worries too much for my safety, I'm stuck riding hell's bus.

The bus dropped me and a few others off at said High School. It was still 6:40am so the school was still pretty much empty. Right when I was about to go through the second pair of gates, I heard another bus make a stop. I turned around & saw one of my best friends, a fellow insane being like myself."Krystaaal!" I shouted only to be glomped by her."Oh my God it's been so lo-when did you get that piercing?" she said, still bear hugging me."Can't...breath..." she finally let me go and I told her how I had already shown her my lip piercing last school year when she visited our old school. Since she's a grade higher than me, we didn't see each other often.

After I explained the whole piercing thing, we made our way inside. Soon, we met up with my pretend-to-be daughter."Keishla...I am your mother!" here, I stroke the 'dramatic chipmunk' stare(1) and she made a dramatic 'noooo!'.

Krystal took advantage of this and pointed at both of us."You two are going to hell!"

"Le gasp! Why?!"

It took her ten good seconds for her to answer me."Because...Because you suck!"

...

"Nooooooooooo!" we screamed in unison. It happens alot. We both made our dramatic and epic poses to this not so true statement. After all, we are fun to hang around with. If you know English or are in the process of learning it, or if you are an Otaku, that is. To us, everyone else is considered a normal person, and normal people watch porn(2).That's how we see it, anyways.

"No! It's because you three are normal!"

Oh boy, Zuri's here!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I swear you could hear our screaming from our school all the way to the other side of the world...or wichever part of the world you live in,for that matter.

"Why are you guys screaming so early in the morning? You sound like you're being raped"

"Saraaaa!" Glomp. Another crazy has arrived!

"I missed you guys too! But...can we go catch breakfast? I'm hungry..." Sara whined. She might be skinny, but damn she can eat.

_'Groooowl'_

"...I'm hungry too, so...to the lunchroom, away!" and so I pointed my finger at a random direction.

After we came out of the lunchroom, we found two more crazies."Jobyyy! Cristiiiiine!" I cried out, as I held my arms out in the air.

"Provy!"

We were all group hugging and saying our hello's for a while until...

"Hey Keishla, did you bring them?"

"How could I forget?"

Oh,it's on."My daughter, I'm so proud of yo-"

_'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING'_

"Jashin curse that damn bell! How dare it interrupt me!" Yeah, I have something against school bells. They're evil I tell you! Anyways, I guess it was already 8:00am.

We each said our goodbye's & headed to our respective classrooms. Keishla and Cristine went to Math since they were in the same group,10-6. Zuri, Joby, Sara and I are in 10-3 so we had Science first. As for Krystal, I think she had Spanish but I'm not sure what group she's in.

Did I ever mention that we were 'nerds'? That we were in the advanced group? That the teachers expect too much out of us? No? Well now you know why I hate school so much.

After everyone in the classroom introduced themselves, class began. Fuck my life. What's worse, I was sitting alone in one of the tables. Joby and Zuri were seated in different tables too. Alone. This teaches us to not enter laughing to a Science class room with a bitchy teacher on the first day of school. Sara was the only one that was lucky enough to be seated with someone else. I think his name was Suigetsu. Yes, half the people in this group are Japanese. Deal with it.

Five minutes passed and I had already fallen asleep in class. I was still tired, so nothing else could be expected. My eyes snapped open when I heard the door some asshole chose to slam open when he entered the classroom.

"Alright bitches, Hidan has arrived!"

How can this idiot be in the advenced group? Just by looking at his face I can tell he's a total dumbass. He wasn't alone,though. He was accompanied by a tall, dark-skinned boy.

"Keep your voice down, you moron."

"Make me, dick face!"

Well, now don't they argue like an old married couple.

"Both of you, shut up. You were placed in the advanced group to see if you could better your grades." So according to what the teacher said, these guys are repeating the 10th grade. Wonder how old they are...?

"Hidan, you sit over with her." the teacher said while pointing at Zuri. Oh that ass have better not flirt with her if he knows what's good. Cursing under his breath, he sat down."And Kakuzu, you sit over with her."

...Did that bitch just point at me?!

When 'Kakuzu' sat next to me, I really felt like a midget...Now that he was next to me, I could see that his eyes were green and red. They looked kinda cool. I could swear that the had stitches on his arms and across his face, so I wouldn't doubt it if he had them all over his body. Pretty awesome if you ask me. He looked kinda hot...I have a wierd taste, so what? I'm still a rock star, and I don't need youuuu!...Random moment.

My Zuri senses are tingling. I took my gaze over to Hidan and started to glare daggers when I found him flirting with MY Zuri. Right when I was going to get up and punch the bastard, Kakuzu freaking detached his arm, punched Hidan in the head, and freaking reattached his arm back without the teacher noticing."Ow! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Language, Hidan." The teacher sounded quite pissed by Hidan's potty mouth."But Kakuzu fucking-"

"To the office,Hidan."

"But-"

"Go."

Hidan probably thought it was pointless to argue and just stomped out of the room. Smirking, I'd say Kakuzu was pleased with the result of his previous action. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy Hidan left. Anyways, the rest of the hour passed in silence. It was so silent, I just went back to sleep. I shot up from my sleep when someone yelled in my ear, though."Wake up, Girl-Chan! It's time for our next class! Tobi said wake uuuuup!"

"Holy mother of Jashin!"

"Hey! You believe in Jashin too?!"Guess who came back from the office. I thought he was supposed to stay there for the rest of the day. He probably escaped, or they just couldn't tolerate him & let him go. And now it just so happens he knows who Jashin is.

Hey. Wait. FUCK! This guy has a Jashin pendant! This can't be good."Yeah, so? What if I do?" I tried hiding my own pendant but the bastard took it away from me. When I saw a smile make it's way through his face, I stood up & kicked his manhood. This made him drop my necklace, so I snatched it."I don't make sacrifices, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy causing pain to others nor myself...nor assholes like you." I grabbed my bag and walked away as the silver haired kid swore and Kakuzu just laughed at his misery.

**~Time Skip~**

It was finally noon and we had just come out of the lunchroom. The food here tasted better than the one they served at the other school. Anyways, Krystal started asking how our day had been so far, if we liked it here, and a bunch of other questions."And have you been careful not to mess with Akatsuki?" she whispered. Shocking, considering how loud she can be."Akatsuki?" Crap, I had completely forgotten about the warning Krystal gave us last school year. She had told us to stay away from a gang of high schoolers known and feared as the student knows about them and therefore stays away from them. Those who are not told about and try to mess with them don't exactly make it alive through the school year. Krystal told us how they looked and acted in advance...

Fuck.

"Oh yeah...I think I kicked one of them in the balls." Krystal's eyes went wide. She grabbed my shoulders and started shacking me like crazy."Do you even realize what you've done?!" When she stopped shacking me, everything was still spinning."I forgot...about it...but the bitchy silver head had taken my Jashin pendant..." I swear I sounded like a drunk unicorn on New Year's Eve.

Krystal looked at me in confusion. I think I might have forgotten to tell her I was a believer of Jashin. She took a good look at me before moving her gaze at the silver Jashin pendant that hanged from my neck."But...that means you make sacrifices too, right?" Ouch. That's very stereotypical."You hurt my feelings! Not every jashinist makes sacrifices! Only those who desire immortality do. Most die during the ritual, though."

My arsehole senses are tingling. I looked back from where we had been standing to see the silver hair kid and his friends. And holy crap I think he found me."Hey! You're that bitch from earlier!" Correction. He _did_ find me. Krystal let out an 'eep', surely because she had seen what they were capable of. She was scared And I was fucked. Oh Jashin help me out on this one!

* * *

First chap to me new story! Hope you guys like it c: Btw next chaps will be A LOT shorter

P.S. I already had this done a long time ago, sadly I hadn't the time to upload sooner

(1)Don't know it, search for dramatic chipmunk on YT

(2)Avenue Q-The Internet is for Porn (love that song, it reminds me of Jiraya XD )

Comments, critiques are always welcomed! If I wrote something wrong or if my English needs work, do tell.


End file.
